The field of the invention is dry cleaning machines and the invention relates more specifically to dry cleaning machines of the type which utilize a powdered or non-liquid type of cleaning agent.
Machines of this general type have been known for many years, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,377,247 to Heineke discloses a process for cleaning furs using sawdust impregnated with gasoline and ammonia with which the furs to be cleaned were to be tumbled. The furs were then placed in a closed rotatable drum which drum had openings in the side for removal of the cleaning agent. Other such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,350,025, 3,381,507, 3,504,510 and 3,938,357.
Such machines have been found deficient in various regards largely relating to the holding of the cleaning agents during the cleaning process or the complete removal thereof after cleaning is complete.